White Dog
by ProRed
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, head of the noble Higurashi family has formed a contract with a demon for the price of her soul.Will she get her wish of revenge or will she fall further into the darkness from which she can never return from. (A Kagome X Sesshomaru fic)
1. Chapter 1

Here is chapter one please give feedback on what you think of it, Good? Bad? :)  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Butler**

White Dog chapter 1 

_Someone...someone... anyone save us!_ The girl pleaded as blood spread across the floor.

"Tsk another failure" grunt the cloaked figure "bring me the next cage we haven't got all night"

_No no no no please not US!_ The girl's hands clutched the others in a fierce grip as the cage was lift onto the stage.

"Which one should we pick next ladies and gentleman" the cloaked figure announced "the young boy...or the young girl?"

"Pick the girl!" shouted a masked man.

"No pick the boy!" shouted another.

"Yes the boy! Boy! Boy!" shouted the masked audience

"So boy it is!" the figure announced. 

The girl clung onto her brother as tight as she could, hiding the trembling child as the figures opened the cage and started to prise them apart. The girl couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Noooo! Save us! Anyone please! Save US!" She screamed as tears raced from her eyes.

"Nooo! Sister! Sister! Noooo! Sister save me!" Her brother cried as they came apart and he was then placed and tied on the altar.

The prayers and chants began to echo in the room, whispering a chilling tempo that increased as a figure approached presenting a jagged dagger to the leader of the masked group. All the girl could do was sit and stare as her brother struggled to get free as the masked figure approached and circled him, dragging the knife slowly around the table.

"Please! Don't do this! Please! save-" she gasped as the figure brought the wicked blade down on her beloved brother. All she could hear and see was her brother's tortured face and screams as the knife sliced through his stomach, twisting his innards and drowning them in blood. The figure did not stop as the blade came down again and again, while the girl's brother screamed and thrashed trying to escape the pain until he could scream no more. The girl in the cage thrashed against the bars desperately trying to reach her brother until she noted he had slowly stopped moving and was deadly silent.

"Well he didn't last long did he" the figure sniggered as the rest of the assembly of masks laughed viciously as she clutched the bars with white bloody knuckles. She looking down as fresh tears rained down her face, replacing the stains of the old ones. _My brother... gone... everyone...everything I love is... Gone _she despaired as she slid to the floor, her bleeding hands covering her face to hide away slaughter before her.

"O my Lord! What the hell is that?!" a figure yelled, as a pair of red eyes suddenly appear in the corner of the sermon. Fear gripped the girl in place as she slowly lifted her head when the cloak figures began to cheered and celebrated at the arrival of the demonic presence. Its eyes slowly scanned the room closely inspecting each individual as if searching for something... Or someone.

"I want beauty!" a woman suddenly yelled.

"I want wealth! And strength!" yell a man as the room filled rapidly with demands of immortality and greed, but the demonic eyes ignored their requests as it eyed the body of her brother with predatory hunger.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER!" She yelled as the eyes slowly turned their unfathomable gaze towards her. She froze as the pair of eyes looked deeply into hers, while the creature moved closer with an animalistic prowl. The red eyes themselves were the only visible thing of the creature as the rest of its body was made with impenetrable shadows that moved like false limbs drifting around its being. The girl felt like hours had gone by as the creature and her stared at each other, analysing each other's weaknesses and worth's in their minds. Until the eyes unholy gaze seemed to possess her as her body stilled and didn't obey her instructions as the sensation something alien penetrated through her. Consuming and learning every little detail of her mind and body until it finally found what it had been was searching for in the sermon. What it had been summoned for. Her soul.

"You have given a big sacrifice" the eyes stated arrogantly as it looked the child up and down.

"Now it's your choice whether to make contract with a demon and have your wishes granted...or not".

_What is this thing talking about? contracts? Wishes?!_ _I have nothing! Everything is lost to me!_ "The price to cross the river has already been paid" the demon added while licking its lips making the girl question what exactly had been paid as she looked to her brother's limp body and shuddered at the realisation.

She glanced around the room looking at all the gleeful figures as they whispered the success of the summoning and the rewards they would gain. She could not believe it, here she was trapped in a cage while her brother lay dead on the table and they chatter about the good fortune they had been granted!. The girl clench her teeth together while the Demon observed her as she struggled with her emotions of despair and hate. The girl was filled beyond with grief was slowly being consumed by the inferno of rage inside of her. H_ow could they do this to him, how could they stand there and smile while he bleeds on that table, how could they destroy everything...EVERYTHING! EVERYONE! I HAD EVER LOVED! Have they no SHAME! NO GUILT!?_  
With her last look around the room she knew what she had to do. Her hands tightened with hatred around the iron bars.

"I...I...I want...POWER!" She muttered between clenched teeth

"Oyi! Someone shut her up!" yelled one of the masked figures.

"I...I want the power to take revenge on the ones that did this to us!" She looked into the demons red eyes and said the words that would change her forever.

"DEMON! I WILL MAKE A CONTRACT WITH YOU!"

"So you're abandoning the light for the path to hell...Fine" the demon grinned.

"Well then let's mark our bodies with the contract seal, the more visible place where your seal is the stronger the power." He stated as he moved closer to the cage she lay in. The girl noted that as the creature came closer to her she could make out in fact that the demon did have limbs which resembled monstrous paws.

"So where do you want-"

"anywhere is fine" she replied she wanted to get out of here and to be rid of all these people, no MONSTERS As these people had gone too far with their sins to be even called human.

"I want a power stronger than anyone else's!" She yelled as the monstrous paw shifted into a white clawed hand and clasped her blooded, tear stained cheek through the bars.

"You're quite greedy despite your small body, little girl" the demon commented as he ran his thumb underneath her right eye.

"Shall I put the seal on that big eye of yours filled with... such despair" it smirked. As it finished speaking her right eye began to burn. All she could feel was a fire consuming pain that was never ending as the creature hand clasped her face in a tight grip.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as the pain intensified. She clutched the demons hand digging her nails into its skin not caring if the thing beat her off as long as she could divert some of the pain away. The demon showed no sign of pain as its hand bleed from where the girl's nails were digging deeply in to its flesh curving small crescent wounds pooling with blood.

It was then she noticed somehow throughout the pain that a bright light was flaring from the hand that she had gripped as well as from the side of her face the demon held. As it flared a pattern began to take shape of a glowing green crescent moon with ancient symbols and symbols circled around it. Once the pattern finished forming the light faded and pain died on her eye as her senses returned. She noticed fresh blood had ran down were the demon had touched. She was relieved to find that her eye was fine as she noticed all the cloaked and masked spectators crowed together on the opposite side of room shaking in fear of what had just transpired.

"What is your name?" The Demon asked as she stood, still holding its clawed hand in her own "Kagome...Kagome Higurashi, the one who will inherit the house of countess Higurashi".

"Hmm...I see that'll be fine" it mused in a deep tone.

"Then I should take a form suitable of being in service to an Lady" it announced as clawed paws and white fur turned in arms and legs, dressed in a suit of deep black.

"Very well then, give me any order...my little lady" the handsome being commented as he kneeled down and kissed her hand. Kagome noted while surprisingly angelic his face was he wore a sonic masked expression giving away nothing of his emotions or his (true) intentions. Kagome looked away from his burning red eyes to the whimpering crowd in the corner.

"My first order as your mistress is to take revenge on what has been done to me" she answered in a calm collected voice despite the terror of the whole situation. The Demon rise with a sinister fanged grin.

"Yesss my lady" he growled as he turned his menacing gaze to the panicking and alarmed crowd.

All Kagome can remember after giving the order is a sea of bodies and blood as well as the sound of screams of terror and pleas as prayers were lost and a demonic howl echoed in the room. And then the darkness that she had hated so much had claimed her once more.

**Authors note:**** on a first note know I would like to state the reason why my story was really badly misspell and had words missing in it which was due to my old computers programming that wasn't working properly. But on a lighter note I hope that the rest of my story will make sense and not confuse many readers as it did with me when I first read it online and that I will be updating later this week the third chapter of White dog which I have been working on recently. So please tell me what you think of the new updated version of White dog and leave any reviews or comments you think are relevant and nothing to do with Sailor Moon as I really question why I have that review... just Why is it there?. But other than that I would like to hear what you guys think and I will update soon :) **

**Behind the scenes **

**Kagome: Erm excuse me I think you have me down as the wrong character?**

**Red: no no you have the right character**

**Kagome: but Ciel's a boy?!**

**Red: your being my female Ciel :)**

**Kagome: but?!**

**Red: I honestly don't know why your complaining when you get to work with such a finnneee male specimen ;P **

**Inuyasha: 'Smirks' Soooo does that mean I'm Sebastian sweet! **

**Red: 'Glares' no no no N.O. YOU are DEFIANTLY not being Sebastian.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT?! Why?! I'm the only powerful character here to play the role!**

'**Door opens' **

'**Enters Sesshomaru'**

**Red: cough Inu Got Burned cough cough**

**Inuyasha: WHAT YOU can't be SERIOUS him there's no way he would-**

**Red: Hey Sesshomaru can you play Sebastian if you do I will ignore the NO weapons and abuse to Inuyasha rule.**

**Inuyasha: HA as if he would do- **

**Red: Plus it's something else you can rub in his face with :)**

**Sesshomaru: ...I will accept the role.**

**Inuyasha: SAY WHAT?! Nonononono! I will not be in this fanfic if he's-HEY wait a minute! If he's Sebastian then who am I gonna be?!**

**Red: you will have to wait and see for the next chapters a head :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Butler**

**White Dog chapter 2**

_Disgusting...Weak... Pathetic...humans are so easy to succumb desires_ thought the demon as it glanced at the last two humans standing.

"Please! Spare me! I...I can give you money or wome-"the human was cut off as a green poisonous whip sliced him in half as body fell with a clump to the floor. The demon then turned to the last whimpering human.

"And what do you have to offer me weak mortal?" he mocked.

"Wait! Please! I...I can give you my soul instead so please! Just let me live!" The demon grinned as he grabbed the human by the throat.

"I don't need a soul as vile as yours" he stated sinisterly as poisonous green substance leaked from his claws, eating away at the humans throat.

"GUHH...AHHH...GRRRAAHH!" the man choked as he failed to breath, grasping at the little amounts of air he could receive as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

"You see, why would I have such a disgusting, pitiful and contemptible soul as yours when I can have something sooo much purer" his grip on the throat tightened while the human wiggled in his grasp.

As soon as the human (what was left of him) stopped struggling the demon dropped him to floor and turned to his new contractor who he noted was still unconscious after the ordeal. He picked the small child up and estimated her age around eight to ten years old. He noted the child was too light in weight for human as her body looked too fragile and weak in his arms. _Probably from lack of nourishment or starvation _he thought as he could feel her ribs and bones through the rags she wore. He also noticed scratches, cuts and bruises were littered on the girl's filth covered skin.

"I will have to take extra care of this one" he signed _just when he thought things could have been simple _he thought when suddenly a pair of mismatched coloured eyes opened and gazed up at him. "Is it over?" Kagome asked in small, weak voice

"Yes they are all gone".

"...Good" Kagome pronounced in a dark tone. All she wanted was go home and sleep in her mother's bed with her mother and brother beside her, in their peaceful haven but something like that was no more and never will be again.

"Burn it"

"Pardon?" The demon asked in interest

"I said burn it, this place has insulted me and the Higurashi name I can no longer stand to look at such an abominable place". There was no use dreaming of the past she knew that the minute Souta...her little brother... had stopped breathing. She knew nothing could bring him or even her mother back, she knew they were never coming back. She knew she had to move forward, to fight and be strong, not for her families' sake but for hers. **She** was head of the house now and** she** was in charge.

"Or do you always question your mistress's orders" she answered back as the Demon smirked.

"No your orders are absolute my Lady" he answered in what appeared to be an honest voice but his face remained unrevealing to his true thoughts.

Kagome turned her head towards the doors as the Demon moved forwards with her nestled in his arms, away from the once living hell as the torch flames on the walls suddenly increased in size, creating an inferno of flames burning everything to nothing but ash.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once they had moved a safe distance away but could be still seen, the pair watched as the buildings structure disintegrated bit by bit. Kagome tugged the demons shoulder silently asking to be put down. The demon did as he was told and put his mistress down on her shaky but stubborn legs letting her step a way to gain her composure. Kagome then removed the hidden chain around her neck and took off the ring clinging on it, and gazed at the almost glowing pink jewel shining on it._ At least the ring of four souls was safe_. Although it was tradition in her house for the head of family to wear the ring as her mother did when her father had died, as every male in line was supposed to be the next candidate for head of the family as her brother was despite Kagome being the eldest out of the two. However Souta had passed the chain to Kagome before being separated in the cage, probably guessing at what his fate might have been once he was out of it.

Kagome clutched the ring in her hand.

"My Aunt had warned us that someone was trying to obliterate the Higurashi household" she stated to no one in particular.

"My Mother believed we were safe as she had taken measures to be ahead of the enemy...but she was wrong". She turned facing the demon.

"My Aunt has a saying that to live is to die, to die is to live and to live is to die. Pure is Impure. Impure is pure. Good is evil. Evil is Good" She uttered as the demon smirked.

"Something amuse you?"

"No no I just never realised humans could be so morbid about life" the demon amused as Kagome raised one eye brow.

"Says the demon that eats humans"

"Only their souls" he said with glint in his newly coloured eyes. Kagome smirked.

"Well you'll have to take extra care of me in order to get mine which reminds me if you and I are to work together as master and servant I ask that you follow three requests of mine, sound fair".

"And what requests are those my little lady" the demon mocked with an expressionless face.

"The first is that you are to protect me and never betray me until I have obtained my revenge the people that have brought down my house, is that understood?" the demon nodded _what game didn't have rules... but I have plenty of time to kill_ the Demon thought_._

"The second is that you obey my orders unconditionally without question and lastly you must **NEVER** lie, if you break any of these requests the contract is void and we both lose what we desire the most".

"Now we can't have that can we... after all I certainly wish to make a meal out of you". Kagome frowned when the mental image of her on a platter with apple in her mouth appeared in her head

"Well then mistress let us go back to the mansion".

"Erm yes... Well erm... The mansion is ermm" Kagome noticed looking around she didn't have a clue where she was.

"You don't know where it is do you" the Demon sighed _I ended up serving a girl that was kept in cotton wool _as Kagome mutter directions to random locations that were nowhere near her property.

"Oh wait I have a relative in the royal hospital that can help us, can we head there first?" The demon nodded and started walking in the direction of the location.

"Wait demon" Kagome jogged trying to keep up with his pace.

"What's your name?"

"Whatever my mistress wishes"

Kagome paused in though "then your name will be...Buyo"

Kagome fell backwards as the demon stop dead in front of her.

"Care to repeat... that?" the demon said in an icy tone.

"Buyo? Why is there something wrong with it?"

"You're naming me after a two winged insect that resembles a mosquito"

"What really?! And here I was just naming you after what my cat was called"

The demon clutched his hands into fists.

"Plus it's ironic as technically you are going to be living off me-"

Kagome stopped as a pair of golden angry eyes glared down at her.

"Mistress please stop talking or I will use drastic measures to make sure you stay quiet for the rest the journey or make you silent for the rest of your questionable existence... Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome nodded eyes wide as they continued walking in awkward silence.

After ten minutes of the journey the demon signed

"At least come up with a suitable name for me that's better then Gnat"

Kagome frowned

"What about Mr Grumpy Pants?"

The demon glared

"I...I mean... Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru?" The demon asked tasting the name on his tongue. _Killing perfection_ the demon smirked.

"It will do for now" he stated as the pair continued their journey all the while a blood stained spider crawled itself out of the flaming building following silently and steadily behind them.

**Author's notes:**** Hey Yeah also decided to edit chap 2 as well as when I re-read it, I really l didn't like the way I went from seriousness of the story to 'tempted comedy' (utterly failed on that one). Anyways I forgot to mention this in chapter 1, the reason why I edited the perspective in chapter 1 was because in one of my reviews there was a reviewer that mentioned that they would find it easier to read from a non-character prospective which did help a lot with my writing actually so I'd like to thank that person for that review. Also the 'behind the scenes' are being edited as well as I think I was a bit too childish with them, also I am currently looking for a beta to help with my story if anyone's interested but other than that please review or comment on the chapter :) **

**Behind the scenes**

**Kagome: erm why am I 10?**

**Me: Because I need you to be the age when Ciel met Sebastian which was when he was a roundabout 8 to 10 years old but hey I'm the director you shouldn't be questioning my authority :P**

**Kagome: But I don't want to be 10! I'm 16! **

**Red: You're only being 10 for a few chapters so stop whining you have Sesshomaru as a butler! I'm pretty sure lots of people including the fan girls would kill for that! So be grateful!**

**Kagome: Yeeeah about that security had to take Sesshomaru away**

**Red: 'slowly turns around in chair' Whyyyy?**

**Kagome: because he was damaging too much of the set as you said he could beat up any Inuyasha so they had to take away Tenseiga.**

**Red: ... My first comment on that is... how the heck they managed that?! And my second is weeelllllll it could have be worse they could have taken Bakusaiga away then we would be all screwed!**

'**Inuyasha burst through the door'**

**Inuyasha: quick everyone run! Sesshomarus gone berserk and is using** **Bakusaiga! And why the hell I am still not in this chapter!**

**Red: ooo sh-**

**Sesshomaru smashes through door roaring his head off**

**Red: 'crawling under desk' well will have to wait and see if you're in the next chapter, will see you then :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Black Butler**

**White Dog**

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome..."

"Mother?" Kagome questioned as she searched in the endless darkness that seemed to continue to surround her.

"Kagome..."

"Mother! Where are you?! Mother?!" she turned but she couldn't see anything but the pitch black darkness of the foreign landscape. As she turned again a solid wood door stood suddenly in front of her.

"Kagome..." now she knew her mother's voice was coming from behind the door in front of her that appeared strangely familiar to her. Yet as she neared something nagged at her mind, telling her something wasn't right about this situation but she ignored it needing to know if her mother was alright.

She grasped the handled tugged the door open which moved silently against the floor, revealing a dimly lit bedroom. As she entered she suddenly knew why the door was so familiar. It was her mother's room. She recognised the flowery wallpaper and bedding anywhere as well as the half-finished sewing that she had left near earlier on the bedside table.

As Kagome entered the room she looked at the rumpled empty bed wondering why the servants had not tidied it when the door suddenly close behind her. Kagome turned at the sudden occurrence reaching for the handle when the room suddenly filled with the sound of an eerie creaking noise hitting against the floor. Kagome slowly turned to find the back of a white rocking chair with a shadow of a figure sitting in it rocking back and fore.

"Mother?" Kagome questioned as she stepped towards the figure hoping she was correct in her assumption.

"Kagome...run".

Kagome stilled.

"What? Mother what do you mean?"

"Kagome...He is coming..."

"Who is He Mother?" Kagome was starting to believe something was not right about this situation when the figure suddenly stopped rocking

"Kagome...Run! Run before he gets you too! Run!" Kagome took a step forward towards the person.

"What do you mean by too?" As Kagome neared the person she turned facing them and gasped in horror.

It was indeed her mother but her face and body was white as a sheet and slashed with cuts which were bleeding raw with fresh blood flowing down her face and staining her white nightdress. Her mother's face jerked towards hers.

"Ka..kago..me...ru..n..." she wheezed as she lifted a hand towards hers. As Kagome was about to grasp her mother's hand she opened her eyes revealing two hollowed out holes where her eyes should have been. Kagome flinched away terrified at what she was seeing

"Kag..ome Ru..n.. ..Coming!"

"Mother what happened to you?! And who's coming?!" Kagome stilled when she heard the sound of something scuttling behind her.

Kagome hesitantly turned to the source of the sound when the sound shifted sounding closer to where she was standing although she could see nothing in front of her.

"Ka..gom..eee y..ooouu..haaavvvee tttooo rrrunnn nNNNOOWW!"

"Mother who did this to you?! And who is coming?!"

Just then the scuttling noise appeared again only this time it was louder and if possible closer to where she stood. Kagome took even breaths as she scanned the room for the anonymous threat, slowly turning each time to keep her mother in view and to make sure she had not left one area of the room unchecked when suddenly the scuttling noise suddenly appeared again.

Kagome was both confused and petrified as she couldn't locate where the sound was coming from, that is until she heard the chittering sound which was when she finally realised the one spot she had missed.

"Kagg...ooommmeee..R..uu..nn..hhheesss...hhhherrrrreeee!" her mother rasped which when Kagome looked up at the ceiling. A large grotesque spider hovered above her head climbing down its strand of web as it slower lowered itself towards her.

Kagome tried to flee but as she did the spider released a cloud of black gas smothering her attempts to breathe as she fell to the floor no longer able to move. Malicious laughter filled the room.

"Well well looks like something else fell into my web" the creature uttered as Kagome froze in shock.

"And by the looks of you, you possess something I have in need of".

The spider opened its mouth revealing sharp lethal fangs as it darted down the web. Kagome began to hyperventilate as the creature got closer but then it stopped an inch away from her face as it pulled back its eyelids revealing her mother's missing eyes. Kagome screamed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome awoke screaming as she fell from the broad back carrying her. Sesshomaru turned observing his mistress's behaviour as she lay gasping on the ground with tremors going through her body.

"Mistress are you well?" Sesshomaru questioned as he waited for her to calm down. As she finally gained her breath she looked to the ground, hair hiding her face.

"I...I'm fine" she muttered when suddenly a gloved hand lifted her face up.

Sesshomaru kneeled staring at her tearstained face. "I know when someone lies to me" he stated as Kagome shoved his hand away.

"I said I was fine! I don't need you fussing over me!"

"Very well then as long as it doesn't affect your health I won't bother you. However please restrain from acrobatics while I'm carrying you". Kagome stuttered as Sesshomaru rose to his feet

"Wwhat?! I only fell due to your clumsy footwork!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow

"Mistress if there is one thing I am definitely not it's clumsy".

"Well you didn't do a good job of catching me didn't you" she remarked.

"Only because I didn't want to make any rash movements in case of disturbing your rest my dear lady" this made the demons smirk as Kagome pouted in annoyance of the comment.

"Come we are almost near the hospital" he stated as he offered Kagome his hand which she took as he lifted her up from the hard ground.

"Good hopefully we can find my Aunt, she should know the location of the manor which hopefully is still liveable" _if it's even still standing _she thought all she could remember of the manor was the sound of screaming and the smell of burning. She signed _todays going to be a long day for sure_.

The pair started to walk towards the start of the streets of London hand in hand as the start of morning crowds gathered to open their businesses and purchase day-to-day necessities. However after a few hours as people from all classes poured in filling the streets with the sound of chatter and footsteps as well as the occasional sound of a horse and cart being pulled through.

Kagome struggled to keep up and hold on to her butler as the crowds bumped and shoved her in every direction as possible until she collided with Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru signed.

"It's going to be pointless getting there if you get separated in the crowds" he stated as he grabbed her waist lifting a very shocked and flustered Kagome.

"Wwhat?! Are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Just making sure my little lady is wear I can see her" Sesshomaru answered as he held her against his chest and began to move forward.

"Sesshomaru I swear if you don't put me down I-" Sesshomaru glared down giving her a look as if to say 'Are you really going to argue about this Now?' which just made her back glare at him in silenced as she slouched against him for the rest of the journey.

After a few hours they finally arrived at the royal hospital's entrance as some of the nurses gathered to glance and gaze at the handsome stranger holding what appeared to be an angry...child?

"SESSHOMARU THAT IS THE LAST TIME! YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Perfectly my lady" Sesshomaru responded as he set his now grumpy mistress on the ground which Kagome acted upon imminently by striding to the hospitals main reception building with Sesshomaru in tow. Kagome paused before the doors quickly dusting off some of the dirt attached on to her what would be considered 'clothing' as she wanted to recovered as much pride and dignity as she could muster. When she entered the reception area she noted that it was occupied with a few patients and visitors waiting for their reserved appointments which paid her no mind as most of them where either asleep or reading papers.

As she approached the reception desk the receptionist did however do a double take at the state and appearance Kagome was in.

"Erm good evening..erm can I offer you any assistance... at all?" as the reception looked to be on the verge of getting ready to signal a nurse or doctor.

"Yes you can would you please send for Auntie Kik- I mean Doctor Bellflower"

Just then a load crash clanged behind them making the pair turn to the sudden commotion. Kagome was shocked to find a familiar face looking at her with the same expression of shock and disbelief that had cause him to fell out his wheel chair from the reaction of the strong emotion. Kagome could also longer hold back.

"Old man Totosai!".

**Authors note: ****And that's Chapter 3 done, yeahie me :) sorry it took soooo looooong but I was very busy for the past few months dealing with life but I should hopefully be updating this story once every week or two weeks depending on the amount of chapters I can get done. Also for people who have read my story before I have updated the previous chapters as they were really badly missed spelled so everything should hopefully be fine now :). Also please leave any comments and reviews on what you think of this chapter like it being good? Bad? I like to hear what you guys think. **

**Behind the scenes **

'**Kagome slams the door open'**

**Kagome: What the *beep* did you do to my Mother?! **

**Red looks up from manga (yaoi if anyone's wondering) **

**Red: I did nothing! All I thought was hey why don't I start the story off with a weird twist!**

**Kagome: By cutting out my Mothers EYES!?**

**Red: She agreed to it!**

**Kagome: That's IT! IGONNAKILLANDSUEUR*BEEP*LADY!**

'**Kagome's mother walks in removing black eye makeup from her eyes'**

**Kagome: Mother!? You're all Right?!**

**Ks Mum: Of course I would be alright dear, what did think would happen that they actually remove my eyes for the story 'she giggles'**

**Kagome turns slowly to a smug Red :)**

**Red: What were you saying about suing my-**

**Kagome: Ok Ok! I'm really sorry! It's just that it looked really realistic that's all **

**Red: Kagome I am hurt that you actual think I be capable of such an act!**

**Kagome: I know I'm sorry next time I won't jump to conclusions**

**Red: Great to hear :)**

'**Red pushes box stating sharp weapons and objects under with foot her desk' (I didn't say that I wasn't thinking of doing it...but if I did my inspiration is defiantly Tokyo ghoul no one blame me on this!) :P **

**Red: Anyways we have a new member people! Please welcome Mr Totosai!**

**Totosai: ...**

**Red: erm Totosai?**

**Totosai: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Inuyasha: I think the old man's asleep**

**Red: Huh just like his character role then :)**

**Inuyasha: so he's playing Tanaka then..?**

**Red: Ding Ding we have a WINNER!**

**Inuyasha: But wait! You still haven't put me in the story yet! And who's playing this Auntie Person?!**

**Red: You will just have to wait till next week to find out :P will see you then!**


End file.
